a Secret of a Beautiful Young Woman
by Satsuki ChoKyuLate
Summary: Cerita tentang Yunho yang terpesona oleh seorang Yeoja yang amat cantik. bagaimana kisahnya?/"Ehm, aku Jung Yunho. Siapa namamu? Dan apakah kau tinggal di sini, cantik?"/ YUNJAE FF


**Cast : YunJae from ****東方神起**

**Genre : horror (?)**

**Disclaimer : Castnya milik diri mereka sendiri, tapi fic nya punya gue :p**

**Warning! Drable yang benar-benar pendek dan gaje X(**

**A SECRET OF A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY**

Saat ini harusnya aku menuju ke rumah Yoochun, temanku. Tapi, di tengah jalan aku malah melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik. Jadi, aku menghentikan langkahku.Ya, aku trepesona. Baru kali ini aku merasakannya.

Yeoja itu sangat cantik. rambutnya pendek tergerai bebas. Ia memakai dress putih. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, karena aku melihatnya dari samping. Sangat cantik, tapi terasa ada yang janggal. Entahlah. Kudekati dia.

"Hei, cantik. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Dan, oh, lihatlah betapa cantiknya ia. Mata hitam besar yang menawan, bibir cerry yang menggoda, dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang putih dan indah. Tapi, setelah melihat ke arahku, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Karena merasa diacuhkan, aku mendekatinya, dan menepuk bahunya. Ia tekejut. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ya! Aku berbicara padamu!"

Ia terlihat kebingungan, tak lama ia tersenyum manis sekali.

"Ehm, aku Jung Yunho. Siapa namamu? Dan apakah kau tinggal di sini, cantik?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah cemberut. Lalu, dengan isyarat tangan, ia mengatakan kalau ia tak bisa berbicara.

"Oh, jadi kau bisu?" ia mengangguk.

"Hei, surat apa itu? Dari tadi aku llihat kau memeganginya terus?"

Ia malah memberi surat itu padaku. Tapi, saat aku hendak membuka surat itu, ia malah menghalangiku.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku membukanya nanti saja?" ia mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Yoochun memanggilku.

"Yunho-ah!"

"Iya, aku segera ke sana, Chun!" ucapku sambil menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tapi, ketika aku menoleh lagi, yeoja itu sudah hilang. Aku memanggilnya, tapi tak ada respon. Karena kebingungan, aku pun segera menuju ke rumah Yoochun.

OOOOO

"Chun, apa kau tahu seorang yeoja bisu yang amat cantik yang tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"He? Mengapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Ani, aku hanya penasaran."

"Hmm, yeoja bisu? Tapi cantik? Ah! Jangan-jangan maksudmu Kim Jaejoong yang meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, mengapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya?"

"Mwo! Me..meninggal! Ah, pasti bukan yeoja yang kumaksud!"

"Pasti dia! Karena tak ada lagi yeoja bisu yang cantik seperti ia yang tinggal di sekitar sini. Omong-omong, kau pasti belum tahu rahasia besar yang ia miliki ya? Karena dari tadi kau memanggilnya 'yeoja cantik'"

Ah, aku pusing sekali.. jadi, dia sudah meninggal?

"Ra..rahasia? Apa itu?"

"Ne, aku saja kaget sekali ketika tahu dari surat yang ia berikan. Yah, dia memang suka memberi surat supaya orang tidak salah paham. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya orang tuanyalah yang berbohong, dan merahasiakannya."

"Ah, aku semakin bingung. Ehm, Surat?"

"Iya, wae?"

Ah, aku jadi ingat pada surat tadi. Dengan segera kubuka surat itu, dan mulai membacanya. Isinya membuatku shock.

_Dear, Jung Yunho_

_Anneyong Yunho-ah, aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu. Aku namja. Tapi, karena wajahku, dan juga karena orang tuaku yang memaksaku untuk memakai pakaian wanita, kau jadi salah paham. Mianhaeyo atas kesalahpahaman ini. Dan lagi, aku sudah mati. Makanya aku heran ketika kau menyapaku tadi. ^^_

_Sincerely, Kim Jaejoong_

"Hei, kenapa kau punya surat dari Jaejoong! Tidak salah lagi! Hanya Jaejoong yang memiliki surat seperti ini!"

"A..aku bertemu dengannya sebelum datang ke sini," ujarku sambil gemetar karena takut.

"MWO!"

Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mati? Dan lagi, ternyata dia adalah namja! Ah, aku jadi ingat, yang janggal dari dirinya adalah dadanya rata, dan wajahnya terlihat pucat! Kepalaku terasa pening, dan aku merasa bumi berputar dengan cepat, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

FIN

A/N. gyahahaha mian nyampah lagi dengan fanfic yang dibuat ketika saya sedang iseng X(

Ada yang ngerti dengan ceritanya ga? T.T

RnR, pwease?


End file.
